


Rating April

by Jerry_Larchive



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Larchive/pseuds/Jerry_Larchive
Summary: It's early in their marriage when April discovers something she was never meant to see.





	Rating April

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I started yesterday in anticipation of the season finale.  
> Little did I know how THAT would turn out.  
> After a lot of debate I decided to finish it.   
> Hope its not too soon for you.
> 
> As always, Reads and Comments are very welcome.  
> And a comment can be about anything, not just the story. (if you feel the need to vent and you haven't found Tumblr for instance :-)

April was seated on a barstool at the kitchen island, sorting through Jackson's cache of receipts, meaning the shoebox that he threw everything into. It was tax time and April was trying to gather everything needed for their very first joint tax return.

“What's this?” April was holding up an old bar napkin covered with inky scribbles.

Jackson looked up from the game he was watching from the couch and squinted to see what she was referring to? Funny, he thought, that looks like … Oh shit! He jumped up off the couch but he was too late. April was staring intently at the piece of paper and he could see her eyes narrowing and her expression hardening. Then she looked up at him and it wasn't the least bit affectionately.

“April, listen, if that's what I think it is, remember, it was a long time ago and we were young and stupid and likely pretty drunk too.”

“We?” her voice was flat and low and Jackson knew she was already dangerously angry.

“Karev and I.” Maybe dragging Karev under the bus with him would dilute her anger, he hoped.

No chance of that. “You are both pigs. No, wait, that's an insult to my father's pigs. You are both juvenile, immature ... tumors.” April wasn't much for swearing so she wasn't especially good at it.

“Aww, babe, come on, that was a long time ago.”

“That you would have ever been so stupid as to score women is just so... so repugnant. And insulting. And misogynist. And ...” April had run out of words to describe her disgust.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Granted, it is a bit juvenile, but I think you might be over-reacting just a little bit.” It was a bad move on his part as it just served to throw fuel on April's smoldering anger.

“Over-reacting? I don't think so. I didn't know you had ever sunken this low. I can barely look at you now. God forbid we ever have a daughter.”

Jackson didn't have an answer for that. It had seemed like a harmlessly good idea at the time but now he realized how incredibly insensitive a woman like April would find it. He would need to find a way to fix this, and fast.

Jackson moved to hug April but she retreated from him. She was looking at the napkin again and began to read out loud.

“ **Personality, 8 Fun, funny, smart but not too smart. A bit of a mean streak.”** April snorted. “What's _too smart_ , Jackson, too smart to go to bed with you?”

Jackson began to say something but wisely thought better of it and remained silent. Better to let the storm rage and hope it eventually blows itself out, he thought.

“ **Body, 8 ½ Nice boobs, great ass, fit, not fat. Could lose a pound or two**. Who is this supposed to be?”

Jackson sighed. He knew he had to tell the truth. April always knew when he was lying.

“Lexie.” he answered.

April looked at him with an expression so pregnant with disgust and disappointment that he wanted to just crawl into the nearest hole and disappear. She continued to read.

**Face, 7 Nice smile, nice teeth, eyes nothing special, nose a little crooked.** Her nose was a little crooked because it got broken. And she had beautiful eyes. Not only are you both idiots, you're blind.”

She looked down at the napkin again.

“ **Sex, 7 ½ Adventurous, open to trying new things, not too demanding, willing and available.** You gave her a sex score? Is that just you or did you and Karev compare notes to come up with a cumulative score? Did you think to have Sloan contribute too? Just to get as much data as possible.”

“April, this was just Karev and I drinking beer and being bored and doing something stupid that we never thought anyone would ever see.”

She just glared at him and he knew with certainty that she had never been more disappointed in him and that killed him.

“One more rating. **Significance** That's interesting. What does that mean?”

Jackson sighed again. He knew April would likely hate this one more than any of the others.

“It signifies how important that person is to the rater's life.”

“So in this case its how important Lexie was to your life?”

Jackson nodded.

“Well, shall we see how poor Lexie scored in significance?”

April looked down at the napkin again.

“Score of **5**?” April looked at Jackson. Returning to the napkin she read the rest.

“ **Fun while it lasted. Never going to be a long term thing. Too much Sloan.** ”

She looked hard at Jackson. “Fun while it lasted? God, I can't believe you did this. Did you do this for any of your other conquests, Jackson? Did you rate me?”

“Of course no...” Jackson began to answer then interrupted himself abruptly. _Wait! That's it! If he remembered correctly..._

April noted his interrupted denial. He had rated her! Oh, God, who was this man she had promised herself too. She suddenly feared that she didn't really know him at all.

“You rated me too?” she demanded, her voice rising in shrillness.

Jackson met her fury with an even expression. “April. Open the napkin.” He hoped his memory wasn't failing him on this or he would be in such hot water.

April shot him one last angry glare then opened the napkin in her hands.

Jackson held his breath. He released it when he saw her find the writing inside.

April read the first line. She looked up at him.

“Personality, neurotic and annoying.” he feigned remembering.

“ **Personality, funny, brilliant, kind, quirky, makes me happy to be around her.** ” April read.

Jackson noticed her expression soften just a little. This just might work out.

“Body, decent, nothing a little exercise and surgery couldn't fix.” he deadpanned.

“ **Body, perfect,** ” April paused to swallow, “ **and I'm the only one who knows how perfect it is.** ”

April swallowed hard again. When she looked at him the iron anger in her eyes had been replaced by a moist softness. “Jackson, I...”

Jackson cut her off. “Face, kind of ordinary, OK in a girl next door sort of way.” he professed.

April was struggling now. “ **Face, expressive, luminous, beautiful, her smiles take my breath away.** ”

Her voice reduced to a whisper, the napkin fluttered in April's shaking hand **.**

Jackson stepped forward to stand in front of her. She looked up at him with wide, moist eyes. Slowly he reached for the napkin and she surrendered it.

“Sex, inexperienced virgin.” he said to her as he gently tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Then Jackson read from the napkin though he remembered clearly what he had written that night.

“ **The most sensual, amazing, exciting woman I will ever know. Taught me the difference between sex and making love.** ” he read aloud.

And April fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“One more category to go.” he told her, stroking her hair.

“You don't have to read it if you don't want to.” she answered.

“Okay, I won't read it. I'll just tell you.”

“Then just tell me the real thing, without the fake thing first.”

“What fake thing?” he teased.

He paid for that with a thump on his chest.

“ **Significance** ,” he said quietly to her, “ **My favorite person, the one I want to fall asleep next to every night and wake up next to every day for the rest of my life.** ”

They were silent for a moment.

"I'm still mad at you." she said.

"I figured." was his reply.

Another silent moment passed.

"Why don't I have numbers?" she asked.

"You do," he answered her. "You're the One"

 


End file.
